Cahills and Mermaids
by limegreen0421
Summary: The 39 clues hunters meet a girl named Emily Windsnap. But Emily isn't a regular everyday girl, she's a mermaid.
1. The Ocean

Reagan's POV

"Reagan, where are you going? You don't have ballet today!" Says dad. "Relax, dad." I reply "Just a swim." I put my goggles around my neck as I close the front door. I walk to the beach and jump in the water. Above the water, I could see a girl look back and forth, as if she's checking if anyone's there. Seeming to make a decision, she dived into the water with a splash.

Something amazing happens. As she touches the water, the girl's legs join together and is replaced by a glimmering tail. When she sees me, the girl's eyes widen and in a flick of her tail, she's gone.

At first, I'm to shocked to wonder where she went. Now, I _do _wonder. She probably swam to the deepest current to hide from the Holt. But she doesn't know I'm tough. And I am running out of breath.

I kick up to the surface and gasp for breath. I haven't gone swimming since I was captured by the Vespers. And now, I've just made a very shocking discovery; mermaids are real.

Madison's POV

I open the door to be face to face with a dripping wet and wide eyed Reagan. "You won't believe what happened!" She cries. "Yes, I can." I say impatiently. Reagan always thinks of something dramatic, like a shark nuzzled her or something. "You saw a stingray." I guess. "No, better!" Reagan cries. "I saw a mermaid!" See what I mean by dramatic? A mermaid. Very real.

"Reagan, be real. Face it. Mermaids just aren't real." I snap. "Yes, they are!" protests Reagan. "Let me show you!" "No, Reagan." I simply reply. Reagan looks me right in the eye. "Do you think that I, Reagan Holt would believe that mermaids are real, unless I saw one?" She asks. "You have a good point." I point out. Reagan looks at me hopefully. "Fine," I sigh. "But it has to be real, or I am so getting back at you."

I can't believe it. I actually saw a mermaid. Reagan was _not_ kidding. Wow I should never doubt my twin again.

Hamilton's POV

By the time they get home, my twin sisters are out of breath. "Hamilton," gasps Madison "Reagan and I (gasp) saw a (gasp) mermaid!" "Huh, yeah right." I scoff. "You two are getting girly." "No we are NOT Hamilton." Reagan gives me a shove. I shove her back. Madison watches us shove. Then, she finally says, "Alright, enough! Enough with the shoving! And bro, there is a mermaid out there you've got to believe me. We may have been the first Tomas to find something out." "You mean me." Reagan glares at Madison. "Not you."

I finally agree on following my sisters to the nearest beach. Then, I see hair and a tail, and I didn't need an explanation.


	2. Exposed

Emily's POV

I rush to my friend Shona. I swim here, there, and- finally! Shona! At the castle. "Hello, king." I quickly mermaid curtsy and dash off to see Shona. "Shona!" I call. "What?" She asks. "We could be in great danger!" I cry. "A normal girl going swimming has seen my tail!" Then Shona's calm expression changes into a panicked one."We need to tell the king immediately!" She says. "He should be able to handle this!"

"Your Majesty." Shona and I curtsy. I swim forward. "King Neptune," I begin, "I think we might be exposed to the humans!" The king leans forward. "Explain!" He booms. "Well," I start more nervously, "A brunette girl has seen me. And my tail. Honestly, I didn't know she was there!" "I see..." Says his majesty. He swims away and in a few minutes, he's back. "Offer the girl these memory loss doughnuts. Become her friend and keep offering. Then, if you give her it for a few weeks, she will no longer remember unless she sees another mermaid." Then, he took out those hypnotizing watches. After that, hypnotize her into thinking she's afraid of water. You and Shona. Go." With that, he waves us off.

"Right here." I tell Shona. "This is where she was." And sure enough, she's still there. Except she had what seemed to be her twin, and brother. "I told you!" The foolish brunette screams. "Whooooaaaaahhh." The cute guy breathes. "2 mermaids." The guy walks into the water. And starts shaking my hand. "Hey, Hamilton's the name. People call me the football machine." Shona laughs her head off. Whatever I'm here to erase some minds. Not to be interested in some football jerk.

"Hi, who are you? I'm Emily." I change the subject. "Hey Emily, what's yer last name? I'm the one and only Reagan Holt." She brunette says toughly. I gulp. "Windsnap." I manage to say. "Well, Windsnap, how's yer tail?" I climb out of the water. My tail disappears. "What tail?" I ask innocently as I motion Shona to go. "would you like some doughnuts?" I continue. "Sure!" Says the blonde. "We'll take some." Now they eat.


	3. Doughnuts and Crepes

Natalie's POV

"Wait!" Ian and I shout as the Dolts, I am sorry, Holts, are about to toss some sugary doughnuts into their cavity infested mouthes. "Eat this. Crepes." I gesture towards a girl glaring at me. "Who's this?" "Emmawee Winsap." Mumbles Reagan with a mouth full of crepes already. "I'm Emily Windsnap and they," she waves her hand over the Holts, "Were supposed to eat those." Emily points to the sandy doughnuts in the bag on the ground. "Relax, Emily." I try to comfort her "the Holts will eventually buy some doughnuts on their own! No point in giving the some." "Dis I foget to mesion? Emmawee is ah mermad!" Exclaims madison with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Haha." Ian chuckles. "Cute Madison. But unbelievable." Madison balls her fists up and pouts. Reagan bites her lips. Hamilton says,"get in the water my love." He half pulls half drags Emily into the water. Instantly, her legs join together, and a tail replaces her bottom half.

Ian's POV

I could not believe my eyes! The beautiful teenage girl is a fish! But instead of wondering how, I scolded Hamilton. "How dare you call her 'my love'? She's mine!" "Whatever, Kabra." The boy shoots back. "Ian, she's a fish!" Screams Natalie. "How could you be in love with a fish?!" "She's not a fish, she's a mermaid!" yells Reagan outraged. "And mermaids are supposed to be hot!" Shouts Hamilton. "I am not hot! I am sick of you people! Ever seen a mermaid?!" With that Emily splashes into the water.

"You made her leave!" Cries Natalie. "I could've used her as my science project!" Shouts Madison. "You can't use Em for a project! She's a human like us!" Exclaims Reagan. "Just like insects have species, Emily is a human! Just a different specie!" after a long moment of silence, I finally say,"you actually sound logical for the first time ever." "Shut up Kabra." Reagan says.


	4. Failure

Emily's POV

"And?" Asks Shona with a questioning look. "It didn't work..." I trail off. "I know there's something your not telling me!" Shona reads my mind. "Fine." I tell her. "These formal and annoyingly good looking boy and girl came! And they offered them Crepes instead of the memory loss doughnuts!" Shona interrupts. "I love Crepes." I roll my eyes and continue. "So anyway, the grubby twins and the other football guy, dropped the doughnuts, and at Crepes instead! Now what?!" "You couldn't do anything without me." Shona states. "Let's tell the king."

"Your Majesty." Shona and I greet King Neptune for what seems like the millionth time. "Well?!" Demands King Neptune. I gulp. "Ummm... You see your majesty, uh... We kinda... Failed." "SHE kinda failed." Corrects Shona not very helpfully. "WHAT?!" The king literally jumps out of his throne. Well, swims off to be exact. When he sees Shona's terrified faces, he softens. A bit. "Tell me." He says more calmly. So I do. I tell him about the nicely dressed kids, the Crepes, and the doughnuts. "See, now. Offer them a Crepes then." king says as he takes out some Crepes. "Shoo, now." His Majesty waves us off. "Listen, the reason why I waved you off the first time," I begin "is because when Reagan and her siblings at the food, the doughnuts I mean, they'll see you. And that's not so memory loss to me." "Well then, good luck!" Shona calls as she swims away.

When I reach shore, I get the weirdest greetings. "Well, well, well." mutters the pretty coffee skin toned girl with the slick hair who offered Reagan the Crepes. "Look who's-" the brother covers the girl's mouth. "Hey," the guy says in his British accent as the girl squirms. He raises his eyebrows. up, down, up, down, normal. "I believe we haven't introduced ourselves enough. You are Emily and I am Ian Kabra. My sister over there, she's Natalie Kabra." Ian bends down to reach for my hand, and kisses it. Hamilton shakes his head. "Wow." He says sarcastically. "I must say, you're good with girls, Kabra. But not. As good. As me!" He shoves Ian aside and the two of them wrestle.

Reagan trots over. "Don't pay any attention to them." She advises as she pokes her thumbs towards the coward boys. "Each of them bring trouble in there own way." "You could say THAT again." Madison mumbles sarcastically. "Each of them-" Reagan begins. "I didn't actually mean it!" Madison plugs her ears. Stay focused. "Would you two like some Crepes?" I ask. "No thanks." Says Madison. "I'm too full." Reagan tells me. And I know, this is going to be a long task.


	5. Starling's Discovery

Sinead's POV

I knock on the Holt's door Along with Ned and Ted who recovered. Ned no longer has headaches, and Ted isn't blind thanks to Reagan. Mary-Todd opened the door. "Hello Sinead, Ned and Ted! How are you darlings?" "We're fine, thanks Mrs. Holt." Says Ted. Mrs. Holt glances at Ted's eyes uncomfortably. "Did Reagan help your eyes, sweetie?" "Yes. I need contact lenses now, but I can still see." "That's my darling!" "Thanks!" Ted grins. "No, I meant Reagan." Mary-Todd tells him. "Oh..." Begins Ted "psshhh. I knew that. Tell Reagan I said hi." When Ted turns around to leave, I pull him back. "actually Mrs. Holt, um we're here for Reagan, Madison, and Hamilton." I tell her glaring at Ted. "There at that beach." She says as she waves us off to the nearest beach.

"Hi Reagan!" Ted runs to greet Reagan And the two share a fist bump. "Hey, Ted. Ya feelin' well?"Reagan greets. "Yeah fine. Who's that?" Ted points to a girl with her arms crossed and saying, "are you family? Is this a reunion?!" Gesturing towards Ian and Natalie. "Hi Ian and Natalie!" Cries Ned. "Greetings." Ian waves. "Bonjour!" Natalie says in French. "Comment aliz vous?" "How are you" in French. "Sava." I smile proudly. So does Natalie.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" demands the girl. "I'm Sinead." I step forward making her step back into the ocean and splash in. "I am so sorry, do you need help?!" I offer my hand. She reaches up to grab it, but then instead of her legs, forms a fish tail. I nearly scream. "Mermaids aren't real! They're just scientific fantasy fishes!" "We are NOT a science project." the girl points out. "We?!" Ted yelps. "Yes we." A voice says. Another girl. With another tail. "I'm Shona." She continues. "And I'm Emily." The first girl says. "Reagan." "Madison." "Sinead." "Natalie." "Ned" "Hamilton." "Ted." "Ian." We introduce although I'm guessing Emily already knows some By the look on her face.

* * *

Yeah short but hopefully good for you? Review please!


	6. Jonah Wizard

Emily's POV

"Crepes? Anyone?" I call out. Hamilton reaches for one but Snead swats his hand away. "You already had some!" She scolds. "Aren't you afraid of getting fat and chubby and not tall at all?! That has to much cholesterol!" "Fine." Hamilton agrees but not too happily. Nobody takes one. Not even Ned or Ted. "Hey, Ned, Ted. Are you twins like them?" I gesture towards Reagan and Madison. "Yes." Replies Ted. For a moment, everyone's silent. Then Ian says, "Emily, you have a wonderful name." He kisses my hand. Again. Ok, even if he IS annoyingly cute, well... He's cute. Without the annoying.

A limousine pulls up at the beach parking lot. And a dude dressed in a muscle shirt, swim trunks, chains, and sunglasses comes out. "Yo, yo dudes!" The guy says "I didn't expect my homies da be here!" And I no none other that this is the one and only Jonah Wizard. "Who's da hottie?" He asks. He thinks I'm hot! "Jonah Wizard..." I gasp. He winked. "The one and only, dudette." He tells me as he flashes his famous grin. "Why don't you call ME beautiful?" Asks Natalie. "You just HAAAAD to go with HER." "You my cuz, bro." Jonah answers. "So?" Snaps Natalie which sounds sharp with her British accent. "I AM WAY PRETTIER THAN HER!" Jonah ignores her and turns back to me. "Yer name?" "E-e-e-Emily." I stammer. "Emil-l-ly Windsn-sn-snap." "No depression, bro." Jonah tells me. "Wanna take a swim?" "N-no thanks." I answer. I can't brake the risk of anyone ELSE finding out my secret. "Awww, come on." He takes my hand and pulls me into the water and, before I know it, I splash down sitting on the rear end. Or rear tail as mermaids call it.

Jonah nearly jumps out of his skin, while Reagan sighs, Madison crosses her arms, Hamilton raises his eyebrows up and down, Sinead sucks her cheeks in, so do Ned and Ted. Triplets? Natalie yawns in boredom, and Ian gazes at my eyes lovingly. And now, no one moves. Finally Jonah says, "Emily! You're... you're... You're.. Part fish?!" I get offended. "I'm not part FISH." I tell him. "I'm part mermaid part human. Ever seen one?" "Obviously NO." Jonah points out. "What's the difference between a full mermaid and a part mermaid?" Ian asks. Everyone crowds around me as he asks that. "A full mermaid is a mermaid all her life. Or merman anyhow. Even when you're dry. A part mermaid when you're dry, you are a normal person. When you're swimming, you turn into a... Well, fish. Mermaid or man. when you're washing your hands or taking a shower, you don't turn into one. It's weird."


	7. Cahills in it too

Amy's POV

"where's Jonah?" I demand.

"Beach," Broderick Wizard replies not looking up from his Blackberry phone.

"Beach!" Dan yanks on my arms excitedly. He's always loved the beach.

I smile at my immature 13 year old brother. "Ok, ok," I tell him. "Hop in the car." I jab my thumb towards the car.

Dan gets in. Now that I'm 16, I have my drivers license. I remember back a few weeks when I just took the test. I was so happy. But during the test I was nervous and scared.

I turn the keys and the car engine turns on.

"So cool," Dan satin the front seat since he was 10, and he still hasn't gotten used to it.

I back out of the Wizards' driveway and see from the window that Broderick is still interested in his Blackberry.

I drive our fancy mini-van for a few minutes until we get to the that while, Dan is looking at the levers and buttons, very fascinated. But when he sees that I have just parked, he doesn't wait for me to press the button to unlock the door, he just unlocks it by himself and jumps out. That's my brother at the beach. I grin.

Shirt off, shorts on, Dan runs into the water and splashes around until he spots Natalie, Ian, Sinead, Ned, Ted, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, and Jonah crowding around something or someone.

"Guys!" He cries.

Dan's POV

They don't hear me. I go on my tippy toes to look over their shoulders but they're to tall. Except for Natalie. I peek over her head and see a hot teenager that looks 14 or 15. Even though I might be younger than her, it's love at first sight. Ian kisses her hand. Hamilton shoves Ian aside and kisses her cheek. But then I notice it. She's sitting on a rock surrounded by water. Her legs are dipping into the water. Wait, no. Tail.

Ian starts kissing her neck and so does Hamilton. The girl just sits there and when she spots me, she blushes slightly.

"Oh, hi." She pushes Ian and Hamilton away, biting her lip. And she dives in the water.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm so busy, and whenever I'm on here, I work hard on Reagan Holt's Diary, The Ninja and Me, and Demigod Power! Of my profile! limegreen0421


	8. A Swishy Plan

Emily's POV

I float deep down in the ocean and wait.

"Emily," I hear a voice. It's Shona. "What happened?"

"Shona," I sob. "I totally failed everything! Now, two more people have found out!"

"It's okay," Shona soothes. "We'll just ask Neptune."

"But what if Neptune gets angry?" I ask.

"I don't know," Shona replies truthfully.

"What will we do?" I plead for help.

"Why don't I go up there with you?" Shona offers.

"Yes!" I cry. "That's exactly what I was hoping you would do!"

"Alright," Shona lifts her chin. "Let's do this!" She grabs my hand and we swim for a long time. Until we reach the surface.

"Fish girl!" Natalie cries.

The boy that looks 13, about my age, asks me my age.

"I'm 13," I reply.

"13!" The boy exclaims. "I thought you were 14 or 15!"

"Dan," the girl who I assume is the boy named Dan's sister. "That's not nice."

"How?" Asks Dan.

"Well, you're saying she looks old! She doesn't!" The girl answers.

"Aw, Amy." Dan rolls his eyes. "You're full of baloney."

"Shut up," Amy says coldly through gritted teeth. Then she turns to me. "Excuse my younger brother who's as old as you but isn't as mature as you."

"Hey!" Dan protests.

Natalie pokes a thumb towards Dan. "Yup," she agrees with Amy. "So immature."

Hamilton struts towards me and pushes Dan aside. Seriously, I must admit that Hamilton's hot.

"Hey babe," he says. "My house tomorrow at 3 pm. Party for Reagan and Madison's birthday. Be there or be square. Come on Madison. Come on Reagan. Lets go home." He hands me a piece of paper with his address.

"bye Emily!" Reagan and Madison chorus.

And they run down the road.

"Emily," Ian squeezes my shoulders. "Meet me at the only mall in town. At um... Tomorrow at 12:00 so it doesn't interfere with you're date with _Hamilton." _He says his name like he's allergic to Hamilton. "Natalie! Hup hup! We will go eat sushi now!"

"Yes, Ian," Natalie says obediently.

As they leave I can see and hear Ian whip out his fancy cellphone and say, "yes, mum. Please send our chauffeur on the way to pick us up."

A limousine pulls up, Natalie and Ian hop in, and they drive off.

The starlings and Cahills leave and that only leaves Jonah.

He hands me tickets that say, _Jonah Wizard _and backstage tickets.

"At 6:00 tonight at Hollywood Walk of Fame After the concert, meet me backstage." Jonah tells me and zips off in his limousine.

I swim over to Shona.

"Now what?" I ask quietly.

Several quiet minutes pass by, then Shona literally jumps out of the water.

"I've got a swishy idea!" She exclaims, using the mermaid word for "awesome". "For Reagan, give her memory erasing chocolates and a card, then give Madison memory erasing cotton candy and a card! I'm sure they'll share with Hamilton!"

I open my mouth to agree, but Shona continues.

"For Ian, give him memory erasing candy hearts and just give Natalie... I don't know. Pretzels. I'm sure there'll be lots of treats at Jonah's concert so just sneak a bowl of memory erasing Cheezits on the snack table. Don't worry. It won't do anything to the people who don't know about mermaids because memory erasing, just erases the fact that they know about mermaids."

I smile. Now, all we need to do is ask King Neptune for the supplies.


	9. sorry

**Sorry to all who have read my stories and liked them. I don't have much time to go on here anymore and I'll try my best to update all of my stories and profile. and if I fooled you making you think that this was a real chapter, I'm sorry for that too. **

**-limegreen0421**


End file.
